Destiny's Path
by AnimeFreak4532
Summary: Ayano Katsu along with her cousins, Misaki, Kazuma, Kokoro, Yuzuyu and Natsuki, was left to wander from place to place after their village was attacked. Her parents were killed, leaving behind gold and a village for her. A vision of a jinchuriki draws Ayano and her cousins to Konoha where they help him with his dream .She doesn't know that she got more than she bargained for!
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Naruto fanfic. I know it's not very good and I welcome any ideas you have about improving it. Please read, vote and comment. Enjoy...

Chapter 1

_She watched as he sat there, alone, on a swing. His eyes held a kind of pain that was beyond healing._ _His face was drawn and pale as well as showing his longing to join in with the other kids as they laughed and played. No one came near him._

_The scene changed and she saw him sitting alone on the same swing, but this time on the far end, everyone stood together with their parents for the graduation ceremony. The whispers passed through the crowd as they looked at him with ice-cold eyes, filled with hatred and some with fear._

_"Did you see that boy?" she heard a heavy emphasis on the last word. _

_"Yeah. I heard it's his third year and he still hasn't graduated," a reply came immediately._

_The voices were cold and full of fear._

_It's a good thing though. If he did graduate he could...," the lady'svoice was full of revulsion._

_"Sshhh. We're not allowed to talk about it," another voice shushed her._

_She watched the scene unfold before her, unable to help the poor little boy. Helpless to defend him from everything and everyone._

_The scene shimmered and changed. This time she saw him laughing and talking with his teammates and freinds. He was surrounded by those who loved him and knew him for who he was. The fifth hokage, the fifth hokage's assisstant and one of the three sannin also sat with them. His eyes were filled with happiness but there was also something deep in his eyes that showed he'd suffered unbearable pain and survived._

_"Believe it! I'm going to become the hokage. That is my dream. To show people who I really am and to earn their respect. To show them that the beast sealed inside of me doesn't make me a monster, rather, it just makes me different. I will earn the title of hokage and earn their respect, no matter what!" he said determindly. "Believe it!"_

__The scene wavered and was gone. Ayano sat up gasping and shaking. Visions, especially ones this long left her weak for a little while.

"Nee-chan, here," Misaki held out a glass of water.

"Thanks," She said gulping it down.

Then, "We have to go. We have to leave tonight for Konoha. Our destiny lies with his. With Naruto Uzumaki A rookie ninja, who's dream is to become hokage. Tell the others to get ready. We must leave in an hour. My strength will be back in a few more minuites," Ayano instructed.

"Ok," Misaki was gone, already halfway to the shops, to find her siblings.

"Nee-chan says we have to leave in an hour," Misaki said.

"Ok. Yuzuyu and Natsuki, go with Misaki and start packing. Me and Kokoro will bring supplies," Kazuma took charge.

"Ok," everyone seperated already on their way.

When Misaki, Yuzuyu and Natsuki reached the tent, they saw that Ayano had already made a start with packing.

"Nee-chan, are we going to take everything?" Yuzuyu asked.

"Yeah. We might need it in case of weather change or something," Ayano answered.

"Ok. We'll help you pack."

They worked in silence until they'd packed everything apart from the tent.

"Let's pack the tent as well. Kazuma and Kokoro will be coming any minuite. We'll leave then," Ayano had already started taking down the tent.

Misaki and the twins began helping her. They had just taken down the tent when Kazuma and Kokoro appeared.

"You lot got supplies?" Ayano eyed the backpacks which were bulging.

"Yeah. It will last us about three days if we don't eat extra," Kazuma said.

"Ok. Let's go," Ayano began running with the others following her.

When they reached the trees, Ayano stopped. The others stopped too, crowding around her, kunai's ready for an attack. Putting her hand on a tree, she focused her chakra.

"There's no one here. You can relax," she looked at the others, removing her hand.

The others nodded and they jumped onto branches.

"How long to Konoha?" Kokoro asked, as they ran through the branches.

"About 2 days," Ayano answered without breaking her pace.

Suddenly she came to a halt, stiffening.

"What's wrong?" Kazuma asked.

Everyone already had shurikens and kunai's in their hands.

"We've got company," Ayano snarled.

"Watch out!" she threw herself at Yuzuyu, knocking her away just as a kunai came towards her.

"There are six ninja. One for each of us," Ayano muttered.

Her grey eyes changed to red as she scanned the trees.

"Behind you!" her gaze snapped to the space behind Kazuma. Kazuma jumped out of the way just as Ayano's kunai passed the place where he had been.

"Shadow-clone jitsu," a voice said from the place where Kazuma had been.

Suddenly they were surrounded by shadow-clones of six shinobi.

"Fuka!" Ayano gasped, recognising the leader. "How dare you attack your princess?!"

"I dare because my only master is lord Takashi. He has promised me power," Fuka's eyes were wild and bright.

"He's lying to you! Can't you see? You're only a pawn. A pawn that will be cast aside after he's used you," Ayano's voice was cold.

"You're lying!" Fuka's voice was a screech.

She threw kunai's wildly, but Ayano just deflected them with a chakra barrier.

"I'm not. I know Takashi better than you. He uses people then throws them away. He took people from different villages then got rid of them when they were of no use to him," Ayano said softly, a faraway look in her eyes.

"Shut up! You're lying! Lord Takashi isn't like that!" Fuka threw kunai's at Ayano, which fell to the ground before they could reach her-because of the chakra barrier.

"Now you're going to pay!" Fuka said making hand signs really fast-but they seemed very slow and sluggish to Ayano who was using her second sight, the sight of the beast.

Ayano made quick hand signs saying to the others, "quick, use each of the elements. Call upon them. We haven't got any time."

"Air, come to me," Misaki called.

"Fire, come to me," Kazuma joined in.

Water, come to me," Kokoro said softly.

"Earth, come to us," the twins said.

As each element came, Ayano absorbed their power.

"As the gaurdian beast of all the elements, I command you, air, go and blow away the shadow-clones. Fire, go and burn those who tried to destroy your gaurdian princess. Water, go and wash away the flames that fire brought. Earth, trap them and make sure they bring us no harm," Ayano's voice rang out, clear and strong-the voice of a guardian princess.

Her eyes were the eyes of the beast, flaming red. Her hair the colour of fire, whipped around her face. Her teeth had grown and sharpened, her lips pulled back into a snarl. Her hands and feet had become claws. She shifted into a crouch and began to run. Her strong sense of smell and eyesight finding Fuka and the other shinobi easily.

Desperately, Fuka threw kunai's and when those didn't work, she made handsigns.

"Ice dragon jitsu!" she said attacking Ayano, but Ayano just melted it with fire.

Losing patience, Ayano attacked, her claws taking down the six shinobi in seconds.

"Nee-chan! Stop! They're dead. There's no danger," the others had caught up.

Ayano's face changed back into a humans. Her teeth had become small and even. Her eyes had become grey again. And her claws had changed back into hands and feet. She stood there, in the middle of a pool of bloody bodies, her hair flowing gently in the breeze.

"What are we going to do with them?" Kokoro asked.

"Yuzuyu, Natsuki," Kazuma looked at the twins.

Nodding, they knelt down near the bodies, putting their hands on the ground. Everyone watched as the earth parted, and the bodies disappeared from view. The earth then shifted back into place, but this time it was rounded slightly. Then Ayano knelt near the graves, her hands clasped in front of her, praying. The others followed, standing near her.


	2. Chapter 2

This is my first Naruto fanfic. I know it's not very good and I welcome any ideas you have about improving it. Please read, vote and comment. Enjoy...

Chapter 1

_She watched as he sat there, alone, on a swing. His eyes held a kind of pain that was beyond healing._ _His face was drawn and pale as well as showing his longing to join in with the other kids as they laughed and played. No one came near him._

_The scene changed and she saw him sitting alone on the same swing, but this time on the far end, everyone stood together with their parents for the graduation ceremony. The whispers passed through the crowd as they looked at him with ice-cold eyes, filled with hatred and some with fear._

_"Did you see that boy?" she heard a heavy emphasis on the last word. _

_"Yeah. I heard it's his third year and he still hasn't graduated," a reply came immediately._

_The voices were cold and full of fear._

_It's a good thing though. If he did graduate he could...," the lady'svoice was full of revulsion._

_"Sshhh. We're not allowed to talk about it," another voice shushed her._

_She watched the scene unfold before her, unable to help the poor little boy. Helpless to defend him from everything and everyone._

_The scene shimmered and changed. This time she saw him laughing and talking with his teammates and freinds. He was surrounded by those who loved him and knew him for who he was. The fifth hokage, the fifth hokage's assisstant and one of the three sannin also sat with them. His eyes were filled with happiness but there was also something deep in his eyes that showed he'd suffered unbearable pain and survived._

_"Believe it! I'm going to become the hokage. That is my dream. To show people who I really am and to earn their respect. To show them that the beast sealed inside of me doesn't make me a monster, rather, it just makes me different. I will earn the title of hokage and earn their respect, no matter what!" he said determindly. "Believe it!"_

__The scene wavered and was gone. Ayano sat up gasping and shaking. Visions, especially ones this long left her weak for a little while.

"Nee-chan, here," Misaki held out a glass of water.

"Thanks," She said gulping it down.

Then, "We have to go. We have to leave tonight for Konoha. Our destiny lies with his. With Naruto Uzumaki A rookie ninja, who's dream is to become hokage. Tell the others to get ready. We must leave in an hour. My strength will be back in a few more minuites," Ayano instructed.

"Ok," Misaki was gone, already halfway to the shops, to find her siblings.

"Nee-chan says we have to leave in an hour," Misaki said.

"Ok. Yuzuyu and Natsuki, go with Misaki and start packing. Me and Kokoro will bring supplies," Kazuma took charge.

"Ok," everyone seperated already on their way.

When Misaki, Yuzuyu and Natsuki reached the tent, they saw that Ayano had already made a start with packing.

"Nee-chan, are we going to take everything?" Yuzuyu asked.

"Yeah. We might need it in case of weather change or something," Ayano answered.

"Ok. We'll help you pack."

They worked in silence until they'd packed everything apart from the tent.

"Let's pack the tent as well. Kazuma and Kokoro will be coming any minuite. We'll leave then," Ayano had already started taking down the tent.

Misaki and the twins began helping her. They had just taken down the tent when Kazuma and Kokoro appeared.

"You lot got supplies?" Ayano eyed the backpacks which were bulging.

"Yeah. It will last us about three days if we don't eat extra," Kazuma said.

"Ok. Let's go," Ayano began running with the others following her.

When they reached the trees, Ayano stopped. The others stopped too, crowding around her, kunai's ready for an attack. Putting her hand on a tree, she focused her chakra.

"There's no one here. You can relax," she looked at the others, removing her hand.

The others nodded and they jumped onto branches.

"How long to Konoha?" Kokoro asked, as they ran through the branches.

"About 2 days," Ayano answered without breaking her pace.

Suddenly she came to a halt, stiffening.

"What's wrong?" Kazuma asked.

Everyone already had shurikens and kunai's in their hands.

"We've got company," Ayano snarled.

"Watch out!" she threw herself at Yuzuyu, knocking her away just as a kunai came towards her.

"There are six ninja. One for each of us," Ayano muttered.

Her grey eyes changed to red as she scanned the trees.

"Behind you!" her gaze snapped to the space behind Kazuma. Kazuma jumped out of the way just as Ayano's kunai passed the place where he had been.

"Shadow-clone jitsu," a voice said from the place where Kazuma had been.

Suddenly they were surrounded by shadow-clones of six shinobi.

"Fuka!" Ayano gasped, recognising the leader. "How dare you attack your princess?!"

"I dare because my only master is lord Takashi. He has promised me power," Fuka's eyes were wild and bright.

"He's lying to you! Can't you see? You're only a pawn. A pawn that will be cast aside after he's used you," Ayano's voice was cold.

"You're lying!" Fuka's voice was a screech.

She threw kunai's wildly, but Ayano just deflected them with a chakra barrier.

"I'm not. I know Takashi better than you. He uses people then throws them away. He took people from different villages then got rid of them when they were of no use to him," Ayano said softly, a faraway look in her eyes.

"Shut up! You're lying! Lord Takashi isn't like that!" Fuka threw kunai's at Ayano, which fell to the ground before they could reach her-because of the chakra barrier.

"Now you're going to pay!" Fuka said making hand signs really fast-but they seemed very slow and sluggish to Ayano who was using her second sight, the sight of the beast.

Ayano made quick hand signs saying to the others, "quick, use each of the elements. Call upon them. We haven't got any time."

"Air, come to me," Misaki called.

"Fire, come to me," Kazuma joined in.

Water, come to me," Kokoro said softly.

"Earth, come to us," the twins said.

As each element came, Ayano absorbed their power.

"As the gaurdian beast of all the elements, I command you, air, go and blow away the shadow-clones. Fire, go and burn those who tried to destroy your gaurdian princess. Water, go and wash away the flames that fire brought. Earth, trap them and make sure they bring us no harm," Ayano's voice rang out, clear and strong-the voice of a guardian princess.

Her eyes were the eyes of the beast, flaming red. Her hair the colour of fire, whipped around her face. Her teeth had grown and sharpened, her lips pulled back into a snarl. Her hands and feet had become claws. She shifted into a crouch and began to run. Her strong sense of smell and eyesight finding Fuka and the other shinobi easily.

Desperately, Fuka threw kunai's and when those didn't work, she made handsigns.

"Ice dragon jitsu!" she said attacking Ayano, but Ayano just melted it with fire.

Losing patience, Ayano attacked, her claws taking down the six shinobi in seconds.

"Nee-chan! Stop! They're dead. There's no danger," the others had caught up.

Ayano's face changed back into a humans. Her teeth had become small and even. Her eyes had become grey again. And her claws had changed back into hands and feet. She stood there, in the middle of a pool of bloody bodies, her hair flowing gently in the breeze.

"What are we going to do with them?" Kokoro asked.

"Yuzuyu, Natsuki," Kazuma looked at the twins.

Nodding, they knelt down near the bodies, putting their hands on the ground. Everyone watched as the earth parted, and the bodies disappeared from view. The earth then shifted back into place, but this time it was rounded slightly. Then Ayano knelt near the graves, her hands clasped in front of her, praying. The others followed, standing near her.


End file.
